Kingdom Hearts: Sora's New mission
by Dalik Taltoka
Summary: Sora lands on a new world and Donald and Goofy lose their heartsSora joins up with another keyblader, Steven, to regain their hearts and save the worlds at the same time


_K_ingdom Hearts

Old friends lost and A New friend found

It was 6 years after Sora sealed the Keyhole in the End of the World. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were arriving at a new world to seal another Keyhole. This new world was called Clatima. Clatima was a city world. The entire world was a huge city that was controlled by the heartless and was almost completely in darkness. This world was going to be destroyed if Sora didn't step in and take try and fight back to save it. They landed on one of the buildings on in the city and as soon as they landed the heartless attacked them and Donald and Goofy were easily defeated by the heartless. Their hearts were taken like those of almost every one else in the city. Sora fought off each and every last one of the others. He ran to Donald and Goofy. They had lost their hearts like everyone else that they had seen on their journey through the worlds that weren't strong enough to fight them. The heartless were getting stronger. Sora was alone he had noone to help him fight the heartless now. He had lost two of his closest friends. His anger was building and he wanted to kill every last heartless. He saw a group of them all gathering near the water front on the street below so Sora jumped off the building in the small pool at the bottom. He got up quickly and pulled out his keyblade and was about to fight when he saw another kid, about his age with two swords, one made of a gold-like material and another made of steel. He was lashing his swords at the heartless faster than Sora did with this keyblade. They were falling and disappearing almost as fast as they showed up. Sora finally began his attack, as all the heartless were defeated. Sora only fought off only a few heartless and wasn't satisfied with their defeat. After all the heartless were defeated, the other kid walked over to Sora. "So, you're the keyblade master. I'm Steven, Wielder of the twin swords, Fate and Twilight. King Mickey asked me to help you out when you got here and then to follow you and help you out. If I can do that then I will. Sora, will you fight along side those that still stand here and have not yet lost their hearts, for they are the ones that will make this world, over once the Keyhole is sealed. Will you?" Steven said. Sora had no clue what to say, he lost his best friends to the heartless, and then this person was trying to ask him to help save this world, even though it was Sora's job to fight this battle and save the world. He didn't know what to do, without Donald and Goofy, he had no one to help him fight and he still didn't know how to fly the gummi ship as good as Donald. He should help out Steven.

Sora said, "Steven, I'll help you save this world and then I will leave you here to fix back up this world, because it looks like its falling apart. You can not leave your world, because if you do you would be messing with the other worlds and that's against the rules. Only the keyblader can travel between worlds." Then Steven replied, "Thanks Sora, but I already have traveled between worlds, My world was destroyed years ago, I came here in hopes of finding you, after the King gave me my orders, besides how else are you going to fly your gummi ship without me." Steven finally slipped his swords back in to this sheath. They set off in to the night to find the keyhole and save Clatima. "You know, Sora. I think I know I way you'll be able to see your friends again. Just it might take a while to get them back, but I think I can do it. Once we seal the keyhole I can try to get Donald and Goofy back," Steven said. "How did you know about them losing their hearts?" Sora yelled.

"I was watching your landing and then I saw the heartless swarm. Your friends might be gone now, but I know a way to get them back. I just need to find that other keyblader that can open hearts and unlock souls. Do you know the other keyblader, Sora?"

"I do, he went beyond the door to the darkness though with the king, 4 years ago. They can't get back out," Sora said sadly.

"That's not true, the King was in Clatima a few weeks ago, that's when he told me to look for you. The other keyblader was with him, I think his name was Riku. He had a black Keyblade, it was the same shape as yours. Sora, behind you!" Steven yelled.

He pulled out his swords and swung at the nearest heartless. Sora pulled out his keyblade. He started slashing at the heartless then yelled, "Ars Ancatum!" His keyblade started to glow and then it hit and killed all the heartless that were surrounding him. Steven was easily defeating all the heartless. These heartless were just easy shadows, so it wasn't that hard to fight them off. Once the heartless were out of the way, Steven led Sora to the place where he thought the Keyhole was. "Sora, before I help you get back your friends you have to agree that I can come with you, I have no home world, never did. If you let me come then it will be a lot easier for you fight heartless and you can save more world faster," said Steven.

"If you can get back Donald and Goofy, then you can travel with us and if not I still will need help getting back. So we have to work together now, so let's go," Sora said. They walked down a few streets and down a flight of stairs that led in to a small cavern that was filled with broken cars, bones, and in the very center was an orb.

"This is the core of this world. There was an accident here a few years ago and it caused the orb to break and the heartless came in. The orb put it self back together and the heartless kept coming. I think this is the keyhole," said Steven.

Sora stepped back and pulled out his keyblade, he was about to seal the keyhole, when the cars that had crashed came together and a huge heartless was now standing in front of the keyhole. "Looks like we have to fight for the keyhole, right Sora!" Steven joked.

Steven drew his swords and got ready to fight.

The two stood in front of the huge Heartless creature. Sora ran right in to the battle, while Steven ran around it and jumped on to its back. Sora started to attack its face. The creature was distracted, so Steven was building up his power to unleash a powerful attack on it. "Twilight flame!" he yelled. His swords had a huge ball of energy building up in between them. The power was released causing a huge flame to enshroud the heartless. It reared back, knocking Steven to the ground. Sora took advantage of this and dove for the heartless. He hit it in its weak spot causing it to fall and vanish. Sora walked over to the keyhole and aimed his keyblade at the keyhole. A silver beam of light burst out of the keyblade and in to the keyhole, sealing the Keyhole. The keyhole vanished back in to the orb. "Good job, Sora!" Steven said. He held out his hand. In it was a gummi piece and a keychain for the Keyblade. "This is the Clatima keychain. It has a lot of special abilities that are very useful in battle. I know, it works good on My keyblade as well," Steven said.

"You're a keyblader? Then how come you don't use your keyblade?" Sora questioned.

"I do, my sword ,Twilight, its my keyblade. I'm using the Clatima Keychain on it, but mine is only good at locking hearts, so the heartless can't get at them. If you want your friends back, we have to head to another world, and look for Riku while we're there so we can try and get back Donald and Goofy's hearts," said Steven.

"Let's Go!"


End file.
